


Don't Ask, Don't Tell, Don't Argue with DiNozzo

by celli



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real argument(s) Ziva caught the end of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell, Don't Argue with DiNozzo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://shetiger.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shetiger**](http://shetiger.dreamwidth.org/) for beating my typos back with a stick. :)

The alarm went off, and Tony threw himself across Tim to hit the snooze button, as usual. Tim thought about complaining, but instead followed Tony over as he rolled back, ending up stretched along top of him.

"Good morning," he said. Tony mumbled something back and kissed the side of Tim's neck. His eyes were still closed.

Tim brushed his hand up Tony's side, leading to still more sleepy mumbling. "What'cha thinking 'bout?" he sing-songed.

"Mmm." Tony nosed his way along Tim's chin. "Instant replay."

Tim sat straight up.

***

They argued about baseball the whole time they were getting ready, until Tim tossed his bowl into the sink and Tony sidetracked them into a debate on who did the dishes when they were staying over. That got them all the way into the car and most of the way into work, once laundry and beer-buying duties entered the conversation.

Of course, that was just in time for a news bulletin about the latest Don't Ask Don't Tell challenge.

Tim eyed Tony. Tony eyed Tim.

"Don't you think—" Tony started, and they were off.

***

"I'm just saying," Tony said, slamming his door, "do we want to increase the number of cases involving hate crimes?"

Tim walked the few steps to where he'd left his car last night, popped the trunk, and tossed his overnight bag in. "I'm just saying, wouldn't you like it if we didn't _have_ cases like that?"

"Listen, McMandela, that's never going to happen."

"Have you seen the statistics for Canada? The Netherlands? Ask Ziva about the Israel military."

"Ooh," Tony said, stopping short in front of the security checkpoint.

Tim Gibbs-slapped him.

"Ow! Not your point, I get it."

"If we're not welcoming—" Tim said as the elevator doors closed behind them.

Tony held up a hand. "I, personally, am very welcoming."

"Tony." Tim grabbed Tony's hand and held it in his own for just a moment. Tony's face softened.

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you, Probie."

"Trust me." The doors started to open, and Tony let go of Tim's hand, but the expression on his face as he turned to leave the elevator made Tim grin.

"Tony, it's the world we live in," he called, following him. "The time has come to embrace change with open arms. It's either that or we risk further controversy and scorn."

Tony turned back. "For once, I think you might be right. You've changed my McMind, and I thank you, Tim."

Tim wasn't sure which made him happier, the smile on Tony's face or the shock on Ziva's.

***

After the baseball explanation (and Tim was still right about instant replay, too), Tim fell in next to Tony as they headed out to the cars and the crime.

"What are you going to pick to argue about next?" he asked. Ziva and Gibbs were ahead of them, and it was a perfectly reasonable question, anyway.

"I'll get the list out later," Tony said.

Tim rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Probie," Tony said. "Admit it. It's the best part of your day."

Tim had his mouth open to fire a shot back when he felt Tony's hand slide into his.

"Whatever, DiNozzo," he said, and held on. Just for a moment.


End file.
